Broken
by Hannah Banana 1456
Summary: Two broken hearts make one whole soul...


**I don't own Austin and Ally!**

** Ally's Pov**

"Thank you for shopping at Sonic Boom, here's you change!" I handed the $1.45 to the punkish looking teen and he grunted and sauntered out of the store with his new amplifier in hand.

_What a guy? _I thought to myself _He didn'tt even make a syllable to say good bye! Or maybe "thank you" for searching for an hour to find the amp he wanted! _

I just shrugged it off like I always do and looked at my phone to check the time because I felt it was around time to close; "7:36" the phone read

_Hm… I should have closed thirty six minutes ago, it's Sunday _( we close at seven on Sundays)

I grabbed the keys to the store and locked up for the night. I started down the side walk and began to walk the three blocks to my house when my phone rang;

"Hello?" I asked

"Ally? It's Austin" he said on the other line

"Oh hey Austin, where are you? You sound close" I started to look around me as I walked

"Behind you" he laughed

I stopped dead in my tracks and saw the figure of a blonde boy running towards me, waving his hand "hello", from behind me

He skidded in front of me and smiled;

"Where you goin'?" he asked

"Home, I got out of work late" I nodded "Where are you coming from?"

"Dez's house" he gestured forward and we both started walking towards my house

"So if you were only a few feet behind me, why'd you call?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Because, what if I came running over here and it wasn't you! What if it was some psychopathic woman who stole all of your clothes?!" he joked

"So are you saying I look like a psychopath from the back?" I laughed

"Only a little!" he held up his fingers and squashed them together as he chuckled

"So… I we still have a little ways to walk to my house, and I'm assuming your walking me home because we're already waking, you want to play twenty questions?" I asked

"Sure, but I go first" he nodded

"Okay, shoot" I smirked

"No matter what questions you have to answer the right?" he asked

"yes! Now, go!" I chuckled

"Wh-what happened to your mom?" he got really serious

"She left" I whispered

"Left?" he asked "She just up and left you and your dad?"

"No, he went with her originally, they dropped my off at my aunt's not too far from here. I lived there for a couple of weeks, wondering where they went, why they left… he came back a couple weeks later. I'm not sure why… guilty conscience maybe? I don't know where they went for those few weeks but… he doesn't talk about it... ever" I paused "he acts like it never happened"

That saddened my mood. I put my head on my best friend's shoulder and frowned. Not a puppy dog, fake frown, no… I really frowned.

"How old were you?" he asked

"Ten" I murmured

"How somebody could leave such an amazing girl astounds me" he mumbled squeezing me tight with one arm

_This is what I love about him. This is why he's so perfect _I thought to myself

Our relationship was beyond "friends". We were soul mates. I've never told him though. I've never told him how his smile can light up a room and how I'm positive he's the one for me. I've thought about telling him before but the stakes are too high, if he doesn't feel the same way it'll ruin our relationship we have now… and that's just something I'm not willing to lose.

"I don't really feel like playing anymore" I shook my head on his shoulder

"I know" he nodded, as his words came out smooth and soft

We walked the rest of the way to my house in silence. He let me go and stood at the start of the path to my house until he saw me get in safely. I turned on the light and saw a note written on the table next to the door;

_**Ally;**_

_** I went out to play poker with the boys at Charlie's **_(my dad's best friend) _**house. If you need me, call. There's a frozen pizza in the fridge if you want! **_

_** Love, Dad**_

__Figures… I could have stayed out all night and he wouldn't have known. Now, I'm not one to stay out but honestly, it's a little depressing that that's true.

I changed into sweats and watched TV until around eleven. I had to be at the store early tomorrow for Austin's weekly podcast so then I just went to bed after taking a shower.

The next morning, I walked into the store and waited for the group to come in. I was fiddling around with the bowl of guitar picks when Austin and Dez came in;

"Hey Ally!" piped them both, both of whom were acting really strange

"Hey guys… you ok?" I asked, raising one eyebrow in suspicion

"Yeah, just fine" Austin giggled "Um… I just wanted to tell you I decided to play the new song next week, I have a cover I want to do"

"Really?" I asked "What song?"

"You'll see" he winked and went upstairs with Dez to start setting up

_I wonder what that was about? _

"Guess who got a job at Dress for Less?" Trish announced, wearing tattered and torn clothes

"That's a horrible name for a store!" I laughed

"No, it's new, it's a fad in Europe I guess… the whole 'grunge' look is back in style there I guess" she explained

"Oh" I nodded as if it was normal to see her wearing such odd clothes… then again…

"We're already up here! You guys can come up!" they yelled from upstairs

As we walked up the stairs Trish asked with a yawn;

"So tell me again why we're up at five a.m. on a Sunday?"

"Because he wants to do live podcast that his family and California can see while it's airing" I explained

"Oh" Trish grunted

We entered the room quietly as we heard Austin say while facing the camera;

"-and this" he pulled me to his side, me desperately trying to cover my face "is my partner, and best friend, Ally Dawson. She's supported me through thick and thin and I just wanted to thank her with a song that… really speaks to me"

I ran off camera as he began to strum his guitar on his stool,

"I know a girl

She puts the color inside of my world

But she's just like a maze

Where all of the walls all continually changed

And I've done all I can

To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands

Now I'm starting to see

Maybe it's got nothing to do with me

Fathers, be good to your daughters

Daughters will love like you do

Girls become lovers who turn into mothers

So mothers, be good to your daughters too"

I then felt the courage building up inside of me to walk to him, in front of the camera, and put my hands on his shoulders, my chin resting on top of his head as he sang. He looked up at me and winked, I looked down at him and smiled and squeezed his shoulders;

"Oh, you see that skin?

It's the same she's been standing in

Since the day she saw him walking away

Now she's left

Cleaning up the mess he made

So fathers, be good to your daughters

Daughters will love like you do

Girls become lovers who turn into mothers

So mothers, be good to your daughters too

Boys, you can break

You'll find out how much they can take

Boys will be strong

And boys soldier on

But boys would be gone without the warmth from

A woman's good, good heart

On behalf of every man

Looking out for every girl

You are the god and the weight of her world

So fathers, be good to your daughters

Daughters will love like you do

Girls become lovers who turn into mothers

So mothers, be good to your daughters too

So fathers, be good to your daughters

Daughters will love like you do

Girls become lovers who turn into mothers

So mothers, be good to your daughters too

So fathers, be good to your daughters

Daughters will love like you do

Girls become lovers who turn into mothers

So mothers, be good to your daughters too"

He took a deep breath in, I actually KISSED the top of his head and walked off the camera. I then realized what I'd just done… _I kissed Austin. I KISSED Austin. I KISSED AUSTIN! Oh my god… I just kissed Austin._

I kept freaking out, giving strange, "What do I do?" looks to Trish across the room who's only response was to mouth back "Oh my god!" like five times

I prayed Austin would just keep talking to his fans online like he was doing now long enough for me to come up with a reason to get my butt out of there but then all I heard was;

"- and again, you guys are awesome! See you next week!"

"Cut!" yelled Dez

And that's when my heart, I swear, dropped into my stomach.

"Ally" Austin smiled at me, "did you like the song?"

I nodded nervously

"good" he nodded awkwardly

"Oh my god! Just kiss her already!" yelled Trish, as she pushed Austin closer to me

And that's exactly what he did… kiss me.

It was perfect, not to soft or too rough it was just… perfect… It was perfect until we had to pull away;

"Ally, your dad may not have been perfect but, I will _never _leave you. No matter what happens between us, you always have me. And I'll be honest, I'm pretty broken… I have issues… a lot of history that's pretty foggy but you can have what's left of me. I love you" he was giving me the confession that I had in all of my day dreams and it couldn't have felt better

"I love you too, and you are more than welcome to have what's left of me. But, if we're both broken… I guess we can both make one whole? Right?" I smiled

"One heart" he smiled back

I wrapped my arms around him and we were one… one heart...

**Thank you guys for reading! I love you all so much because you give me the support and constructive criticism to be a writer! I know this is really a cheesy, sappy, story but I fell in love with the song (Daughters by John Mayer) years ago and it was in my head recently so wanted to write something with it! Please review if you want more short stories like this or not! ~ Grace**


End file.
